


Glass Cage

by Elphabacanfigureskate



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphabacanfigureskate/pseuds/Elphabacanfigureskate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Time Lords live in a cage"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Cage

Glass Cage  
Time Lords live in a cage  
or I guess you could call it a box.  
It’s made of glass and it’s easy to break  
but for all the locks.  
The lock of love and the lock of war  
He can't quite break the glass.  
Though he screams there is no sound.  
His words are crisp and crass.  
Rose was warm her splendor sweet  
and she tried to break the ice.  
The sun gave was to dark grey clouds  
and the bad wolf chased only mice.  
Martha came to save his life  
but she had no key.  
He was too cold to break the ice  
and in the end she had to flee.  
Donna was fiery not sweet like Rose  
she opened his cage at last  
but with her gone he was forced  
Into the mold that had been cast.  
The Master came to take the earth  
he won but now he's lost.  
He burned unlike the Doctor  
who remained in the icy frost.  
Four bleak knocks brought his death  
it’s a pity there was a lock  
but how fitting he had to die  
in a clear glass box.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried?  
> Also posted at:   
> http://elphabacanfigureskate.tumblr.com/tagged/poetry


End file.
